magical wonderlands
by mystiques
Summary: Is Kristen a witch? Apparently so. Join Kristen as she embarks the beginning of the journey of Hogwarts. But wait - is it a dream, or is it real? / for the coppertone wars twelve days of christmas challenge, level four. one-shot


**an:** for the coppertone wars twelve days of christmas challenge, level four. "write **one **crossover."

* * *

Welcome to where all the most impressive magic in the world lies—Hogwarts. Every year, many children find out that they are magical, or they jump up and down in joy as they realize that they have not let their parents down (for the purebloods _know_ they are magical, of course). Whatever happens, they're happy. Or perhaps, confused.

Such is the story of Kristen Gregory, one particular half-blood whose parental history was hidden from her.

**ϟ **

It started with a letter. One sunny July morning, when she was eleven, Kristen Gregory checked the mailbox, wondering if her _American Girl_ magazine had arrived. Unfortunately, it hadn't, but she had received an interesting-looking letter with fancy calligraphy on the top, addressing it to her. Kristen, curious, tore it open in front of her parents, who shared a look of anxiety.

Kristen raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow as she read what the letter contained.

_Dear Mrs. Gregory,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress_

"Mom, do you know anything about this? Dad?" Kristen looked up from the letter, suspicious that this was some sort of prank, as _Harry Potter_ was just a book series. It wasn't real, right?

"You're a witch, Kristen," her mother simply states. "Your father is a pureblood wizard, and I'm a half-blood. We moved to New York for a chance of a more peaceful life after the second war with You-Know-Who. But I guess Hogwarts is intent on you attending their school, as I guess they saw your school records." Mrs. Gregory looked quite pompous at that.

"Seriously?" Kristen squealed. "I loved reading _Harry Potter_! So Hermione is real? And Draco is too? O-M-G, are they dating?"

Her father sighed deeply, massaging himself, while Kristen's mother rolled her eyes. "Kristen, let's go to the American Diagon Alley and buy your supplies. We can talk about this there."

**ϟ **

"This is the American version of Diagon Alley." Kristen's father gestured at their surroundings. "Here, you, just like the characters in _Harry Potter_, will be able to purchase everything on your school supplies list."

"Let's go to Flourish and Blotts first!" Kristen suggested, pulling her parents along behind her as she skipped into the bookstore. As she looked around, her eyes landed on _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade_ _1)_, and she strolled over, pulling it out of the bookshelf. Coincidentally, _A History of Magic_, _Magical Drafts and Potions_, and _Magical Theory_ were in a pile in front of the shelf.

Shrugging, Kristen picked those up as well and hurried on her way, looking for the other books she needed. When she had found all eight books that were needed for the first year students at Hogwarts, she rushed over to her parents, who were sitting on the stool in the front of the store, reading newspapers. "I got them all!"

"Okay," her father replied, looking up from _The New York Times_. He took the books from Kristen and went to the cash register, at which he took out a few shiny gold coins (galleons!) and handed them to the salesman, who nodded politely and made some kind of conversation.

"Let's go get my wand!" Kristen said to her mother, unable to contain her excitement. "Please?"

"Fine." Mrs. Gregory looked over to her husband, who had just finished the purchase and was walking over. "We're going to Ollivander's, honey!"

**ϟ **

"Hello, hello, Ms. Gregory!" A middle-aged man squeaked. "Are you here for your wand? I remember my dear father telling me that your father had this very nice—"

"Yes, that would be enough." Mr. Gregory cut the man off. "Can Kristen look for her wand now?"

"Of course, of course!" the man nodded. "I'm Mr. Ollivander, of course, as this is a family business. My brother runs the original shop. Yes, yes, now, Ms. Gregory, please hold this wand in your right hand and swish it any way you would like to."

Mr. Ollivander then handed a long, light reddish-brown wand to Kristen. Kristen smirked and swished the wand back and forth in front of her. Nothing happened. This continued on for about an hour, and it was obvious that the Gregory family was getting very impatient.

"Here, try this one." Ollivander handed Kristen a dark brown wand.

Kristen swished it around, and she suddenly felt very content with the feeling.

"That's the one!" Ollivander nodded brilliantly. "Black walnut, eleven inches, with a unicorn core, and very hard. Enjoy!"

**ϟ **

Kristen woke up, panting. She looked around, and it's still dark. Her alarm clock read _6:06 AM_. She frowned and looked around her room, wondering if the whole magic thing had been a dream. It couldn't be one—it had all felt so real, and seemed so real.

It couldn't possibly be a dream, right? _Right_? RIGHT?

Kristen had lived the experience too long, it had to be real. It couldn't be a dream, or she would've forgotten it by now. But then she realized that all she needs to do is find the wand she had bought in the 'dream', or more likely, the previous day. However, though, she couldn't remember _where_ the wand was.

So, Kristen went to bother her mother. "Where's my wand, Mom?" she whispered into her mother's ear.

"Go look in the gameroom," her mother said sleepily, and Kristen wasn't sure if her mother had understood the question or not. But Kristen decided to give it a try, anyway, and went to the gameroom. Surprisingly, the wand was there.

But still, she wasn't sure if it was a dream or if it was real. Her memory lacked a large part of the previous day, after the wand purchase and before she had gone to bed. Kristen just wasn't sure.

"Oh, well. I guess I'll just let this off, now, won't I?" Kristen shrugged, and taking her wand, climbed back in bed and dozed off once more.

**ϟ **

"It was fun, confusing that half-blood!" a figure laughed. "We should do it again another time!"

* * *

**an:** dun dun dun...lol sorry, not sure what that figure part was about. :P um um um, this sucked big time. :( anyway, kristen's wand is my pottermore wand lel. c:

please review? feedback is very much appreciated.


End file.
